


You Cannot Breathe Until You're With Him

by Bsherms32



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Betrayal, Future Fic, Love Confession, Open ended, Stydia, after s04e03, mentions of allison's speech, mentions of scott and kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bsherms32/pseuds/Bsherms32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Please be nice this is my first fanfic*</p><p>What I think should happen between Stiles and Lydia so that they can finally be together. After season 4 episode 3 based on when Lydia says "I couldn't call..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cannot Breathe Until You're With Him

“x=25 and sweetheart, put away the claws.” I couldn’t help but be a little sarcastic. Stiles cared for Malia, may even love her. Even though all I wanted to do was bitch her out I felt I owed it to Stiles to help her. I cared enough for Stiles to know Malia made him happy. So I gave her my notes and helped her when I could. Just because I felt that way about Malia doesn’t mean I’m jealous. Because I’m not jealous.  
“Lydia you’re so jealous.” I was at Kira’s house working on homework. “Everyone can see that you like Stiles except for Stiles. So everyone knows you’re jealous, except Stiles,” she added.  
“I am not jealous,” I snapped slamming my book shut.  
“Of Malia? You’re so jealous,” Scott said as he walked in.  
“I am not jealous!” I repeated and stormed out of the house.

After I found the bodies with the deputy there was no one I wanted to call more than Stiles. But it was no secret that he had been spending his nights with Malia. I couldn’t call Stiles when he was with Malia. That would just be wrong.  
“I couldn’t call…” I hesitated. I was going to say “I couldn’t call Stiles,” but Scott didn’t need to hear about that drama too. “I couldn’t get away from the deputy,” I amended then I told him about Sean Walcott. That’s all I really could do.  
“I’m sorry but you’re going to need to come down to the station to answer some questions,” Deputy Parrish said as he walked around my car. “Who were you talking to?” He asked after eyeing my phone.  
“No one. There’s just...I always call one of my friends when I find a dead body.”  
“Well from now on, you can call me,” he said smiling at me. I smiled slowly back at him. Nobody could replace Stiles.

“Stiles, please pick up! I’m standing in the middle of the woods and there’s a dead body.”  
“Scott pick up the phone! There’s a dead body, I think it’s because of Kate.”  
“Nobody’s answering me!” I muttered to myself. Then I thought of something. I told myself I wouldn’t do it, but at this point I had to.  
“I got here as fast as I could,” Deputy Parrish ran into the clearing. “What happened?”  
“I don’t know. I was going home and I ended up here,” I whispered as I stared at the body.  
“Don’t worry, Lydia. It’ll be alright,” he said as he put his hand on my arm. He hesitated a second and then put his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace because it’s the only thing that could comfort me right now.

“Lydia!” Stiles yelled. He ran towards me with Malia and Scott trailing behind him. I was standing in the Sheriff's station with a blanket wrapped around me. I had finally stopped crying and didn’t even register that it was Stiles. “Lydia,” he whispered and put a hand on my arm, but I pulled away.  
“Where were you?” I asked quietly.  
“What?”  
“Where were you?” I snapped. “I called you three times and you didn’t respond. I was standing in the middle of the woods with a dead body and you didn’t answer your phone!” I yelled.  
“He was with me,” Malia snapped at me. “He can’t be there for you all the time. You’re not his girlfriend!”  
“Lydia, did you need a ride home?” Deputy Parrish asked putting his hand on my back and glaring at Malia.  
“Yeah, that would be nice,” I answered still staring at Stiles and Malia. “I’ll be right there.”  
“You called Deputy Parrish?” Stiles asked when he walked away.  
“He was there for me when you weren’t,” I whispered and then walked away.

“Lydia, we need to talk,” Stiles says as soon as I open my bedroom door.  
“Well I don’t want to talk to you. Where’s Malia?” I asked sarcastically.  
“Lydia,” he exclaimed. He was exasperated, I could tell, but I didn’t care. “Lydia,” he repeated. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“Nothing,” I snapped turning my back on him and shutting the door.  
“Lydia, there’s something wrong. If you have a problem, I’m here for you.”  
“Oh, shut up Stiles! Don’t you get it? You’re the problem!” I yelled.  
“Me?” He asked one eyebrow raising.  
“Yes, you!”  
“What did I do?” He asked. “Did I hurt you or make you angry?”  
“It’s just you Stiles.” I paused considering where to start. I had had a speech planned out and now that’s all lost. All I could remember is what Allison once told me. “Back when Allison was alive and she was going out with Scott she asked me if I remembered what love felt like. When you see him standing down the hall and you can’t breathe until you’re with him. Or when you’re in class and you can’t stop looking at the clock because you know he’s standing right out there waiting for you.”  
He just stared at me, still confused at what I was saying. “I had that. I knew what that felt like. When I saw you at the end of the hall I couldn’t breathe because I wanted to be with you. I thought of you in class.”  
“Lydia,” he started.  
“No, Stiles let me get this out before I can’t.” He turned away with his hand over his face and sat down. He looked at me expectantly waiting for me to continue. “I depended on you. Whenever I found a dead body I would call you first. Somehow along the way instead of just depending on you, I fell in love with you. When you had that panic attack I didn’t kiss you because I knew you would stop breathing. I kissed you because it was the only way I could think of that would comfort you.  
“But then Malia happened and you ignored me. I was your biggest crush and then one of your best friends. Then I was nothing to you. Malia was all you saw and all you paid attention to. I let it be because I knew she made you happy, but I love you and I can’t hold it in anymore.”  
I stopped and caught my breath. Stiles just stared at me.  
“Lydia, I didn’t know.”  
“Of course you didn’t,” I said rolling my eyes. “Now that I poured my heart out, get out.” I opened the door for him and waited for him to leave. He sat there still staring at me, but I couldn’t look at him.  
“Lydia,” he whispered.  
“Stop, please just leave,” I finally said. I could feel the tears starting and I didn’t want Stiles to see them.  
He finally stood up to leave and before he stepped out the door he stopped. “Lydia, I’ve always loved you.” And then he kissed me. It wasn’t like the kiss before when he was having a panic attack. It was a sweet and loving kiss. I felt my stomach turn into knots and my heart soar. I had never felt anything like this. Too soon, Stiles pulled away and turned to leave. But before he got into his car he turned back to me and said, “I’ll always love you.” Then he got in his car and left.


End file.
